De l'autre côté de l'éternité
by Nelja
Summary: C'est une cruelle surprise qui attend Ford après sa mort. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'y attendre. Peut-être s'y fera-t-il, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il voudrait. BillFord, romance sombre, dans une dimension après la mort.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Cette fic se passe après le canon, donc elle contient des spoilers sur toute la série._

 _Elle se passe aussi suffisamment après pour que des personnages soient morts - dont le personnage principal, puisque la fic se passe dans une sorte de vie après la mort. Si ce sujet vous met mal à l'aise, d'un point de vue personnel ou religieux, je vous en prie, ne lisez pas._

 _Elle contient aussi des éléments sexuels, consensuels, et pas très appuyés, mais qui peuvent être dérangeants. Aussi, c'est une fic BillFord, dans le sens qu'ils discutent et reconstruisent une relation. Ne lisez pas, là aussi, si le concept de se remettre avec son ex abusif vous met mal à l'aise. Tout ceci est de la fiction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Bill a prédit autrefois qu'il mourrait d'une attaque cardiaque à 92 ans. Pourtant, même aux temps où il avait toute confiance en lui, Ford n'y a jamais vraiment cru. Il affrontait toujours les dangers avec la conscience qu'il pouvait y mourir.

Cela change le jour où il fête ses 92 ans, pourtant.

Dipper, Mabel et leurs enfants sont auprès de lui (Fiddleford lui manque douloureusement, et surtout Stan, comme l'année précédente, comme celle d'encore avant). Et il sent qu'il va mourir cette année.

Cela ne le chagrine pas. Il a vécu longtemps et a fait tout ce qu'il désirait de sa vie, et plus. Même l'idée que Bill aura eu raison a cessé de le travailler. Tout cela est loin derrière lui. Il se sent suffisamment en paix pour ne pas laisser de fantôme, pour juste disparaître.

Il vit encore quatre mois et cinq jours. Il est très fatigué. Ses os craquent, et tout son corps lui fait mal, à passer ses nuits dans un demi-sommeil hanté. Heureusement, pendant qu'il est éveillé, son esprit reste presque intact. Une dégenerescence mentale est ce qu'il craignait le plus.

La douleur est aiguë, mais brève, et il se sent mourir.

"He bien he bien he bien he bien he bien he bien. Stanford Pines. Je t'attendais justement aujourd'hui."

Ford Pines n'a jamais pratiqué un scepticisme excessif. Il n'a pas cru aveuglément à toutes les histoires surnaturelles qu'il entendait, non, mais il a cherché et rassemblé toutes les preuves qu'il pouvait, dans le but de confirmer ou d'infirmer chaque potentialité en gardant un esprit scientifique.

Il n'a jamais eu de raison, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de croire à l'enfer.

* * *

Le ciel est noir, veiné de rouge, strié d'éclairs. Comme dans le monde des rêves autrefois, Ford n'arrive pas à distinguer de sol, mais se tient debout sans peine. Plus facilement, à vrai dire, qu'il se levait dans les dernières années de sa vie.

Et Bill se tient en face de lui.

"Alors tu étais le Diable, le vrai ?" demande Ford d'une voix qu'il parvient à garder ferme. Il pensait s'être libéré de lui quand il avait aidé à sauver le monde. Mais il ne le méritait sans doute pas. Il a fait assez de mal dans sa vie, et il en a réparé autant qu'il pouvait, mais trop tard.

A vrai dire, il est surpris que son corps ne se torde pas déjà de douleur, dans les flammes, ou dans les décharges électriques qu'il connaît déjà, que son corps n'a jamais vraiment oubliées.

"Pfffff, je ne voudrais pas. Ce type est un tel loser. Non, ta présence ici n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque morale humaine ou même d'ailleurs."

Bill étend ses deux mains, saisit Ford par les épaules. Sa voix est solennelle quand il poursuit, presque triste. "Tu m'appartiens, Sixer. As-tu vraiment oublié cela ? Tu t'es donné à moi jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu as promis ! Tu m'as dénié ton corps avec cette plaque de métal, et ton coeur je ne sais pas comment, mais _ton âme est à moi_ !"

Ford sent Bill le secouer par les épaules. On dirait que les âmes, ou quoi qu'il puisse être maintenant, ont gardé la capacité de ressentir. Il ne fait pas vraiment attention, se demande juste quand la torture va commencer - une autre torture que simplement d'être avec lui. C'est injuste. On donne son âme à un démon, et il n'y a plus aucun espoir de retour. Sa surprise initiale s'est déjà dissipée. Une partie de lui le savait.

Bill se rapproche de lui, l'oeil si proche de son visage, et l'embrasse avec fureur, une immense langue sur ses yeux et ses joues, sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche.

Ford lui assène un coup de poing, le plus fort qu'il peut, juste à l'endroit où est son noeud papillon. Le corps de Bill est trop élastique pour que le contact soit satisfaisant, mais Ford le sent reculer sous le choc. Son coup a fait quelque chose.

C'est comme une fureur qui s'empare de lui. Il saisit Bill par les côtés, l'arrache de son visage. Il le jette à terre, l'écrase de ses genoux, commence à le marteler de coups de poing, maintenant qu'il a un appui. Il saisit un de ses bras, le plaque au sol et le tord de façon qu'il espère douloureuse. De son autre main, il glisse ses doigts sous la pupille fermée, y enfonce ses ongles et ses doigts crispés. La matière gluante est peut-être un oeil, peut-être encore l'intérieur d'une bouche, il s'en moque.

A la fin, quand il s'est défait sur lui de toutes les frustrations - non, d'une infime partie des frustrations - qu'il a accumulées pendant toutes ces années, il se retrouve à haleter bruyamment, au dessus de Bill. Il lui a arraché une main et il est quasiment certain d'avoir mordu son chapeau.

La respiration de Bill - pourquoi respirent-ils au fait ? Ils sont morts ! - est hachée aussi, résonne dans l'espace vide.

"Fordsy..." murmure le triangle d'une voix extasiée. "Tu m'as tellement manqué..."

Son corps commence déjà à se reconstituer. Ford sent sa satisfaction insondable lentement retomber.

"Tu te moques de moi." gronde-t-il. Il n'est pas là pour que Bill puisse jouer à nouveau avec lui comme avec un chiot, lui laisser un petit plaisir pour marquer sa supériorité. Ou plutôt, si, et l'idée le met en fureur. "Tu ne sens rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Plus que dans le monde des rêves." dit Bill avec délices. "Oh, tu ne te rappelles pas à quel point j'aimais la douleur ? Cela fait longtemps que je veux te laisser faire ça."

La colère de Ford s'enflamme à nouveau, mais une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Il faut qu'il la teste. Le résultat n'en sera pas définitif, mais ce sera des données.

Il se concentre, et le ciel infernal devient bleu - un bleu sombre de nuit qui s'approche, mais toujours du bleu.

Peut-être - _peut-être_ , il sait si bien jouer - Bill n'est-t-il pas le maître ici. Peut-être Ford a-t-il une part de pouvoir. Et l'idée qu'il va devoir décider comment l'utiliser, que son sombre destin n'est pas encore totalement fixé par un démon, loin de le réconforter, le panique plus encore.

* * *

"Où sommes-nous ?" demande Ford. "Ce n'est pas ton royaume. Tu n'as pas tout pouvoir ici."

Il s'est écarté de Bill, lui tourne maintenant le dos, assis à terre. Il se sent suffisamment épuisé pour que cela puisse passer pour de l'apaisement. Il n'a pas l'intention de croire ce que Bill va dire, juste d'en tenir compte pour trouver la vérité.

"C'est vraiment moi qui dois te rappeler que j'ai perdu, par _ta faute_ et celle de ton frère la tête de cochon ? Si tu veux jouer à se rappeler nos humiliations, je peux jouer aussi."

Ford retient un frisson, poursuit calmement. "Sommes-nous dans ta dimension ? Celle que tu as détruite ?"

"Fordsy, tu viens juste d'arriver, et tu as déjà réussi à me rappeler que ma situation pourrait être pire ! Non, j'ai perdu, mais pas _à ce point_. C'est une dimension de poche. Pas de possibilité d'en sortir, mais on peut en faire ce qu'on veut !" Il tournoie, se retrouve devant Ford. "Tada !" En agitant le bras, il fait pleuvoir des jambons fumés, qui explosent à terre, laissant une impression à la fois de charcuterie de luxe et de champ de cadavres.

Ford baisse la tête. Il n'a pas l'intention de regarder.

"Tu avais prévu la date de ma mort." continue-t-il. "Vois-tu vraiment l'avenir ? Savais-tu que nous finirions ici ? Depuis le début ?"

"Non, non." répond Bill d'un ton évasif. "Je ne perçois qu'un flux de probabilités, pas des certitudes. Sinon, où serait le fun si je ne pouvais rien changer ? J'aurais pu gagner, je n'ai juste pas eu de chance. Et tu n'étais pas forcé de mourir maintenant. J'aurais pu te tuer. Ou te rendre immortel. Cela nous aurait épargné cela. Même si nous serons quand même ensemble. Ce n'est pas si mal. Cela, je l'ai su depuis que je suis ici."

Ford a un rire amer.

"Je t'ai déjà dit, Bill Cipher, que j'aurais préféré la mort à ta compagnie. J'ai eu les deux, ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie."

"He, mais tu n'as pas eu à m'aider à détruire le monde. Je pensais que c'était cela ton problème. Comme tu peux être blessant, Sixer..."

"Non." répond Ford durement. "Je ne peux pas."

"Allons, ne te sous-estime pas. Mais cela n'a pas à continuer. Tu m'aimais tellement autrefois. Nous pouvons recommencer. L'éternité en sera plus agréable pour nous deux."

"C'est toi qui as tout brisé." continue Ford. Il hait la façon dont il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regretter. "Certaines choses ne se réparent pas. Même avec tout le temps du monde."

"Tu es sûr ?" demande Bill.

Une tasse de thé apparaît, flottant dans l'air. Un jeu d'échecs entre eux deux.

"Es-tu sérieux ?" demande Ford. Toute sa colère est revenue. Cela fait soixante ans qu'il ne ressent plus rien pour lui, et recommencer à zéro n'est pas une option, ne l'a jamais été !

"Ou alors," continue Bill d'une voix goguenarde, "nous pouvons essayer autre chose ?"

Des petites mains effleurent les joues de Ford. Bill se serre contre lui de façon faussement affectueuse, ses cils papillonnants caressent son cou, comme des baisers minuscules. Le contact est si doux que Ford doit se forcer à le trouver déplaisant, serrant les poings à se griffer les paumes.

Une des mains de Bill descend sur sa taille, glisse vers son entrejambe.

"Arrête !" crie-t-il enfin, plus tard qu'il aurait dû.

Bien entendu, Bill n'arrête pas, le masse doucement. Comment peut-il le faire _ressentir_ ainsi ? Ford est un vieil homme. Pas tant que ça, constate-t-il en regardant les rides peu marquées de ses mains. Il faut croire que son image personnelle est influencée par des souvenirs plus anciens.

"Il est évident que tu me veux et que je te veux." murmure Bill presque doucement. Tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi. Personne ne peut être seul."

"Parle pour toi." dit Ford, furieux. "Peut-être que tu as besoin d'une audience ? Quelqu'un pour apprécier tes clowneries. Je ne suis plus celui-là. Dommage que tu n'aies plus tes amis démons. Ou les humains que tu as manipulés, que dis-je, 'inspirés' avant moi."

"Oh, tu es jaloux, ça me fait plaisir ! Tu crois quoi, que je partage l'éternité avec n'importe qui ? Crois-tu que j'ai couché avec Isaac Newton ? Même s'il était intéressé je n'aurais pas voulu. Et les pythagoriciens, pouah. A la fin, je les ai tellement énervés que certains se sont suicidés, dit-on. Ca leur apprendra à préférer les triangles rectangles ! Et ce vieux Gerbert d'Aurillac ! Sais-tu qu'il a nié m'avoir adoré devant tout un concile ? Mais toi, toi tu es honnête. Tu n'as jamais été jusque-là. Personne d'autre que toi n'est ici, et je n'en voudrais pas d'autre. Tu as toujours été le meilleur, tu as toujours été spécial pour moi, même avant de me vaincre, même avant de construire le Portail. Il m'arrive de dire la vérité, il ne faut pas croire."

Il continue de le toucher, ses caresses aussi douces et mielleuses que ses mots.

"Je suis content, Fordsy !" dit-il avec un enthousiasme pétillant. "Tu n'as même pas essayé de retirer ma main."

C'est vrai, pense Ford avec amertume. Tout ceci va déjà trop loin. Il est temps d'arrêter ce jeu. Il est temps de tester ses théories et de déterminer ce qui est réel ici, quelles sont les lois de ce monde.

Il pousse avec son esprit, et le contact se rompt. Bill se retrouve devant lui, à bien un mètre de distance, semblant surpris et choqué.

"He, ne joue pas à ça !" s'exclame Bill. Le miel a disparu de sa voix. "Que crois-tu ? Je te faisais une faveur ! Toi aussi, tu es incomplet. Certainement plus que moi, gamin qui n'a même pas un siècle ! Combien de temps crois-tu vivre sans t'ennuyer avec tes souvenirs et ton savoir minuscules ?"

"Tu as fini ?" répond Ford d'un ton glacial.

Il se concentre, et l'équivalent d'un coup de vent emporte Bill, le projette derrière lui. Comme c'est approprié. Il sourit, pour la première fois depuis sa mort.

La voix geignarde de Bill le poursuit. "Ton âme est à moi, ou mon âme est à toi, quelle différence ? Nous sommes liés, Sixer. Parce que tu l'as promis, et que je l'ai promis aussi. Je te le promets encore maintenant !"

"Tu n'as pas d'âme." répond Ford sans le regarder, "et je ne possède rien de toi. Je n'en voudrais pas."

"TU ES A MOI !" hurle Bill. "ET JE TE VEUX !"

Il a pris Ford dans sa main devenue géante, le serre à lui faire mal, malgré l'élasticité et la douceur de sa peau.

Un instant, Ford se sent troublé. Il voudrait que cette dernière part soit vraie. Pourquoi ? A-t-il vraiment encore besoin de l'attention de Bill pour croire en sa propre importance ? Ou est-ce tout simplement un espoir de lui faire un peu mal, même un millième de ce que Bill l'a fait souffrir ?

Encore une fois, il invoque toute sa volonté et un champ de force repousse doucement les doigts de Bill. Il sourit.

"Non." répond-il. "Non, je ne le suis plus." Il glisse doucement de sa main, jusqu'à terre.

"Une dimension pour deux." continue-t-il. "Elle est petite, mais nous pouvons bien nous la partager. Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai vu ton petit numéro de tout à l'heure, tu as de quoi s'amuser. Si vraiment je t'amuse, crée une illusion de moi, et fais-en ce que tu veux."

"Ce n'est pas pareil." dit Bill d'une voix qui tremble de rage.

"Je suppose que non." répond Ford. Il lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne, maintenant son champ de forces. "Mais j'ai eu une illusion de toi, et c'est tout ce que tu mérites."

Il y a dans sa sortie un vicieux sentiment de triomphe. Peut-être, se dira-t-il plus tard, se serait-il effondré de désespoir sans lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan lui manque. La mort aurait dû être un remède à cela, quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

Ford a même essayé, à sa grande honte, de voir si ses pouvoirs sur cet univers qui ressemble à celui des rêves allaient juste-là. Il est possible de créer une marionnette de n'importe qui, de la contrôler, mais pas de lui laisser la moindre mesure de liberté. Peut-être peut-on y remédier avec des consignes suffisamment précises, faire illusion. Mais il est impossible d'être jamais surpris.

Ford ne va pas si loin de toute façon. Cela ne signifie rien. Bill peut sans doute s'amuser à ce genre de jeux, lui pas.

Elles n'ont pas d'âme, pense-t-il. Puisque sa propre âme est tout ce qu'il a sous la main - façon de parler - il est temps de faire les théories sur leur nature, leur origine et leur destination. Tout ce qu'il a effleuré quand il étudiait les fantômes sans jamais avoir le temps de s'y plonger.

Peut-être pourra-t-il comprendre la vraie raison pour laquelle il est ici. Bien sûr, on lui en a donné une. Mais il a appris à ne pas avoir confiance en ce que dit Bill, de la plus cruelle manière.

Entre temps, il tente de se rappeler tout ce qu'il peut de sa vie. Il dessine ceux qu'il a connu, il note dans des carnets non seulement ce qu'il trouvait intéressant à l'époque mais la moindre bribe de souvenirs, de conversation. Il pense qu'il pleurera s'il est encore là et qu'il les relit dans mille ans. Il l'espère.

Il ne se passe rien ici. Avec le temps, son obsession sur les souvenirs de sa vie ne semblera-t-elle pas disproportionnée ? Quand cela ne formera qu'une infime portion de son existence ?

Mais il n'a pas encore commencé à s'ennuyer, donc même s'il n'a aucun moyen de mesurer le temps, il pense pouvoir voir venir. Et puis, se dit-il en plaisantant, l'humanité a consacré des siècles de discussion aux quelques heures que dure la moindre pièce de Shakespeare, et cela ne semblait pas être fini.

Va-t-il noter ses souvenirs de Bill ?

Cela fait partie de sa vie. Cela fait partie, certainement, de la partie surnaturelle du monde qu'il veut comprendre. Et il n'a pas l'intention d'oublier, avec le temps, comment le démon l'a blessé.

Même si cela veut dire coucher pour la première fois sur le papier quelle était l'intensité de ses sentiments, pour se souvenir ce qu'il a ressenti en les voyant brisés.

En voyant que Bill ne s'est jamais soucié de lui.

Que fait le démon maintenant ? Il a déjà oublié Ford, certainement. Il doit avoir invoqué un alcool fort quelconque et de la musique trop forte. Cette idée le blesse comme elle ne devrait pas.

Parce qu'il n'est plus attaché à Bill, vraiment. Le démon n'est plus rien pour lui. S'il voudrait que les déclarations que Bill lui a fait ne soient pas juste un jeu, c'est juste pour le blesser en retour. Et le mélange de curiosité et de sadisme qu'il ressent est déjà trop pour sa tranquillité.

"Fordsy !" s'exclame une voix familière.

Ford manque d'avoir une attaque de panique. Il n'a pas voulu penser à cela, mais c'est ce qu'il craignait le plus. Que Bill ait pu envahir sa petite bulle quand il le voulait ; mais qu'ayant l'éternité devant lui, il ait décidé de jouer le jeu assez longtemps pour que Ford se sente en sécurité.

"Pourquoi je suis là ?" continue Bill, dont le regarde semble jubiler. "Certainement parce qu'inconsciemment tu voulais me voir. Je suis très touché, si, si. Alors, est-ce que tu veux me frapper encore ? Oh, tu as encore rajeuni !"

Ford porte sa main à sa joue, par réflexe. Il n'avait pas remarqué. Ce doit être à force de se rappeler des souvenirs de toutes les parties de sa vie. Quelle serait la moyenne ? Quarante-six ans, plus ou moins.

"Je ne veux pas te frapper." répond Ford.

Il est satisfait du ton de sa réponse. Pas de ce qu'il ressent. Je ne veux pas te frapper, pense-t-il, je voudrais vraiment te faire mal. Et ce n'est pas une pensée en passant, c'est une intense aspiration.

"C'est dommage, mais il y a d'autres possibilités. Une petite partie de Donjons, Donjons, et plus de Donjons ? Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus chaud ?"

Bill change de forme, apparemment sans effort, prenant une apparence humanoïde, aux traits fins mais acérés, aux cheveux blonds trop jaunes, au corps svelte et presque nu. Sa peau est brune, parfaite, glabre, et donne envie de la toucher. Ford avale sa salive en voyant son sexe erigé obscènement gros, qui surmonte une vulve luisante d'humidité. C'est indécent, c'est monstrueux, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être attiré comme par un aimant. Bill pose une main gantée sur son épaule, et Ford ne comprend pas comme ce toucher peut rester quelque chose de doux, tentant, presque nostalgique.

Quand un amour sain a fini de se consumer, tout ce qu'il en reste est de l'amitié, se dit-il. Mais un amour corrompu n'a pour cendres que du désir.

"Je me moque," dit-il d'une voix malaisée, "que tu ne supportes pas la solitude." Il sait que s'il frappe juste il est cruel, mais avec Bill il préfère être cruel que d'être faible.

Le démon reprend sa forme de triangle, et Ford se sent soulagé. S'il y a quelque chose qu'il déteste plus que Bill, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fait ressentir.

"Je sais," dit-il. "Je vais te faire un baiser que tu aimeras."

Et avant que Ford ait pu refuser - Bill a cessé de se soucier de son consentement il y a longtemps - il plaque à nouveau sa bouche énorme sur son visage, a glissé sa langue noire entre ses lèvres. Ford se sent encore trop troublé par son petit spectacle de tout à l'heure, oublie qu'il pourrait facilement le rejeter.

Soudain l'oeil immense de Bill, au fond de sa gorge, rencontre le sien.

Il y a des images dans la pupille du démon, et il voit Dipper, et Mabel, il les voit au travail et avec leurs enfants et il les voit sur sa tombe en train de pleurer et de parler de lui et de rire tristement...

Bill s'éloigne de lui, et il le regrette, il le regrette sincèrement.

"Comment sais-tu cela ?" s'exclame-t-il. Et puis, comme il a peur de se laisser berner. "Est-ce vrai ?"

"Je suis toujours un dieu, Fordsy !" dit Bill d'un ton extrêmement satisfait. "Je ne peux pas agir, mais j'ai des yeux et des oreilles que j'ai laissés partout !" Un instant il apparaît avec des oreilles de chat, qui disparaissent presque immédiatement, dès qu'il a oublié sa plaisanterie. "A ma connaissance, tu n'as jamais eu d'adorateurs, et non, Pine Tree ne compte pas."

Ford ne peut être certain, mais au fond de lui, il croit que c'est vrai. Comment a-t-il pu penser qu'ici ils pouvaient être égaux, se demande-t-il amèrement.

"Alors, Fordsy, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle pour toi ? Je peux te donner des nouvelles du monde des vivants ! Je peux même jeter un oeil sur les magazines scientifiques si tu veux, et t'écouter pester qu'ils n'ont rien compris. Je peux te donner tant de choses. Réfléchis maintenant, _que me donneras-tu en échange_ ?"

Que croit Bill ? Qu'il vont retomber dans leurs anciennes habitudes ? Qu'il va s'offrir à lui pour de la connaissance et...

"Je te remercie beaucoup pour l'échantillon gratuit." dit-il. "Mais je ne suis pas intéressé."

Bill grandit soudain, devient rouge, son oeil noir et perçant, et Ford ne peut retenir un sursaut d'effroi.

"J'ai essayé !" rugit-il. "J'ai essayé d'être GENTIL avec toi ! Et tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire ta mauvaise tête !"

Ford ne répond pas, et il continue à tempêter. "Je devrais brûler tes nouveaux journaux, comme j'ai brûlé les anciens !"

Des flammes les entourent. Il ne se passe rien. Ford les a sculptés de son esprit, il a bien pu les faire résistants au feu. Il soupire. Il se sent presque embarrassé.

"Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?" demande-t-il. "Tu ne comprends vraiment pas comment le mal que tu m'as fait _compte_ ? Tu dois m'en vouloir, toi ! J'ai contrarié tes plans, je t'ai fait perdre le monde, je t'ai emprisonné ici !"

Bill semble dubitatif, se met une main sous le menton.

"Non." conclut-il en redevenant jaune, mais toujours immense. "Non, c'était assez drôle, en fait. Ce qui n'est pas drôle, c'est la façon dont tu me boudes, la façon dont tu racontes n'importe quoi. He, tu crois vraiment que je ferais cela avec n'importe qui ? Déjà, ils n'aurait pas appris à utiliser les pouvoirs du monde des rêves, et je pourrais leur arracher les bras et les faire repousser, pour me désennuyer un peu. Mais de toi, je veux tellement plus..."

"Moi pas." répond Ford. Depuis quand cette réponse évidente est-elle devenue intense, difficile à prononcer ?

"Tu es un insupportable vieillard buté et prétentieux !" s'exclame Bill. "Je ne comprends pas comment je peux te supporter ! Je ne comprends pas comment je peux te vouloir encore ! He j'ai une théorie sur cette dimension, puisque tu sembles les aimer ! Ceci est _mon_ enfer, et _tu_ es le démon qui est là pour me tourmenter !"

Il s'évanouit dans l'air.

Ford note cette théorie dans son journal, avec les autres. Il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il l'aime ou s'il la déteste.


	3. Chapter 3

Ford passe plusieurs mois tranquilles.

Il était frustré, au début, de n'avoir aucune mesure du temps, pas même celles qu'il avait employées dans les dimensions les plus perdues, celles du rythme de sa faim et de sa fatigue. Puis il s'est rappelé que, même si ses fonctions vitales n'existaient plus, son coeur faisait semblant de battre, et cela suffit pour invoquer un appareil de mesure imprécis mais suffisant.

Cette fois, Bill l'a oublié, ou a renoncé définitivement.

Il oriente ses recherches dans plusieurs directions. La première est toujours de compiler tout ce qu'il sait, tout ce qu'il peut se rappeler sur le monde. Peut-être pourra-t-il créer de nouvelles théories, rien qu'avec cela ? Bien sûr, il ne pourra jamais les mettre en application, mais cela resterait utile.

Il cherche ensuite à contacter le monde extérieur. Si Bill peut le faire, si ce n'est pas une impossibilité, peut-être la science et le peu de magie qu'il connaît lui permettront-il d'ouvrir une sorte de fenêtre.

Enfin, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être chercher le moyen de mettre fin à sa présence ici.

Cela semble impossible a priori. Il ne sait quelle est la nature de cette dimension mais bien entendu tout ce qu'il arrive à y créer ou y matérialiser y reste strictement inclus, et et probablement illusoire. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir expérimenté, et connaissant Bill, il a essayé aussi.

Mais il semble impossible, quand on est dans un rêve lucide, d'influencer l'extérieur, et pourtant on peut se réveiller, même si on se retrouve ensuite perdu et sans pouvoir. Il semblait impossible à tous de sortir de la dimension où il a grandi, et pourtant ! Si quelqu'un peut y parvenir, c'est lui.

Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attendrait de l'autre côté. Peut-être une autre dimension encore, ou, comme le disent certaines religions, une réincarnation en perdant ses souvenirs, ou l'inexistence totale. Mais cela ne l'arrête pas. Même si ce petit monde est plus agréable qu'il le craignait au début, il lui manque quelque chose. L'espoir, peut-être.

Cette dimension ne semble même pas être formée de particules, ce qui exclut l'utilisation de toutes les forces élémentaires qu'il connaît, mais la rend d'autant plus intéressante à analyser. Tant de choses à découvrir, certaines auront bien des applications !

Alors ce n'est pas grave s'il a refusé l'aide de Bill, s'il sent ses petits-neveux vieillir loin de lui. Il ne déteste pas l'embrasser autant qu'il aurait cru, pour être honnête avec lui-même. Mais il ne veut rien donner à Bill en échange - même pas la satisfaction d'avoir accepté.

Encore une fois, l'idée de le contrarier, peut-être, l'emplit d'une sourde satisfaction. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est content que Bill existe, encore, quelque part. Et même si cela fait de lui une mauvaise personne (le démon chargé de son enfer), il ne parvient pas à se blâmer pour cela.

Bill choisit ce moment pour se matérialiser près de lui. Oh, bien sûr, il a pensé à lui. Ford lui fait un signe de tête distrait.

"C'est tout ?" demande Bill.

"A quoi t'attendais-tu ?" répond Ford. Oh, il ressent une joie vicieuse à lui répondre ainsi. "Tu n'as rien fait qui mérite de te faire frapper aujourd'hui."

"Je t'ai ignoré pendant des mois !" s'exclame Bill. "Comme tu m'as ignoré ! Et maintenant j'ai bu et... j'ai oublié de continuer. Je peux recommencer !"

"Vraiment ?" répond Ford. "Je n'ai pas remarqué." Sa réponse est totalement sincère, et pourtant, il est presque certain de l'effet qu'elle produira sur Bill.

"Est-ce que cette dimension n'est pas insupportable ?" demande Bill, sur le ton de la conversation.

"J'ai vu pire." répond Ford. "Ne peux-tu pas avoir tout ce que tu veux ici ? Que te manque-t-il ?"

"Je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais toujours et partout !" s'exclame Bill, hoquetant. "Je suis un Dieu, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier !"

Ford lui tapote le haut du bras d'un geste de réconfort un peu méprisant. Oui, c'est sans doute vrai, d'une certaine façon, et il peut faire des choses dont Ford n'est pas capable. Mais cela ne fait plus grande différence.

"Je veux avoir un effet !" s'exclame Bill. "Je veux voir des choses toujours différentes, je veux changer le monde, les mondes ! Je veux un avenir !"

"Je le voulais aussi. On dirait que nous avons échoué tous les deux."

Il a l'impression étrange que Bill lui dit la vérité. C'est agréable, et un peu inquiétant. Il a l'impression d'épuiser ses sentiments envers lui. Le démon ne lui fait déjà presque plus peur, et sa rancune pourrait bien s'épuiser un jour aussi. Il a l'impression d'avoir eu, globalement, une bonne vie, malgré les mauvais côtés.

"Es-tu heureux ici, Fordsy ?" demande-t-il.

Il mûrit sa réponse. "Pas vraiment." Il aurait besoin de sa famille pour cela, de gens qui l'aiment. "Mais je ne suis pas malheureux."

Bill l'attrape par le col.

"Je _pourrais_ te rendre heureux, Fordsy !" s'exclame-t-il. Sa voix n'est pas moqueuse comme d'habitude, mais presque désespérée. "Je pourrais faire bondir ton coeur comme autrefois, et tu me vénèrerais, et le moindre de tes battements de coeur m'appartiendrait. Je ne te blesserais plus jamais, je te le promets, par les anciens pouvoirs, par les serments sacrés. Je veux juste posséder quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Je veux juste pouvoir jouer avec le monde, et le changer, et le monde est toi maintenant. Si cela doit être de façon qui te plait, cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire ! Je n'en ai sans doute pas assez profité la première fois. Et tu n'étais pas le même. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu veux sur moi et sur le monde. Je t'impressionnerais et je te ferais rire. Je ferais durer cela jusqu'à la fin des temps, pour de vrai, cette fois."

Ford frissonne. Bien sûr, il ne veut pas cela. Il se rappelle le vertige de son premier amour, mais il se rappelle aussi l'horreur de la chute. Bien sûr, même s'il le voulait...

Mais l'idée que ce soit ce que Bill réclame de lui... ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Il le veut vraiment, maintenant qu'il est trop tard ?

"Ce n'est pas possible." soupire-t-il, articulant avec soin et choisissant ses mots, comme s'il expliquait la théorie de la relativité à un très petit enfant. "Tu m'as blessé de façon qui ne peut guérir que si je t'oublie." Pourquoi est-il touché à ce point alors que Bill reste lui-même, égoïste, manipulateur, même dans sa façon de tenir à lui ?

"Mais non !" s'exclame Bill. "Passons un accord. Laisse-moi entrer dans ton esprit et y changer tes sentiments et tes souvenirs ! Et je te rendrais heureux à nouveau !"

"C'est n'importe quoi !" s'exclame Ford. "Ce ne serait pas réel !"

"Est-ce que c'était réel la dernière fois, tu veux dire ?"

"Tu le sais." répond Ford. "Pour moi oui." Il réfléchit. "Si tu peux altérer les sentiments de cette façon, pourquoi ne te rends-tu pas heureux d'être ici ?" Il a un moment d'hésitation, puis propose, avec un sourire narquois "Ou si tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même, pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas comment faire ? Moi dans ta tête. Cela nous changerait."

"Parce que ce ne serait plus moi, tête de pioche !" s'exclame Bill.

"Dis-toi que ce ne serait plus moi non plus."

"SI ! Je me rappelle, Fordsy, je me rappelle." Bill hoquète, se pose sur sa tête, si léger. Ford ne pense même pas à le chasser. "S'il te plait. Veux-tu que je te supplie, Stanford Pines ?"

C'est comme un sursaut électrique dans le corps de Ford, et il se reproche à lui-même l'intensité de sa réaction. "Tu aimerais cela." dit-il d'un ton indulgent, après avoir calmé un peu son coeur et son souffle. "C'est un autre de tes petits jeux pervers, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bill tombe de sa tête, semble se raccrocher à l'air. "Non, non ! Je détesterais cela d'un bout à l'autre, mais je le ferais."

Je voudrais bien, pense Ford. Oh oui, il en a envie. Il est même terriblement excité par l'idée. Voir le démon gémir, supplier à ses pieds. Et il lui refuserait encore après, et il briserait ce qui lui sert de coeur. Il tomberait à égalité avec lui, réparerait le déséquilibre dans leur relation que Bill a créé quand il l'a séduit et abandonné, que même sa mort n'a pas réparé.

Il serait vraiment ce que Bill lui a dit, le démon qui est là pour torturer Bill, pour lui faire ressentir ce que c'est que de souffrir, juste une fois. Ce serait juste. Bill mérite cela.

Mais Ford, lui, est humain, et ne veut pas tomber si bas.

"Ne fais pas cela." dit-il. "Cela ne t'irait pas. Tu vas trop loin."

Je vais trop loin, pense-t-il. Il a presque un peu de compassion pour Bill, pour ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire, même s'il y a renoncé.

Il tapote encore une fois le bras du démon. Quand est-il devenu ainsi ? Un tout petit triangle, un tout petit dieu.

"Je te déteste, Fordsy." dit Bill faiblement.

Ford le déteste toujours aussi, mais pour l'instant, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de le mentionner.


	4. Chapter 4

Ford essaie, encore une fois, de créer de son esprit des matières suffisamment différentes pour pouvoir obtenir une réaction, quelque chose d'inconnu, qu'il n'aurait ni décidé ni prévu.

Il a presque oublié le démon qui cuve dans un coin.

Cet alcool illusoire. Voilà quelque chose qui agit sur la seule chose réelle ici, sur leurs esprits. Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose dont Bill avait prédit l'effet, mais s'il est possible de créer de nouvelles drogues virtuelles...

Peut-être va-t-il laisser tomber temporairement la physique pour se lancer dans l'alchimie.

Bill se réveille peu à peu - façon de parler, ils ne dorment pas vraiment ici - en tout cas, il vient voltiger au-dessus de lui et lui demande joyeusement ce qu'il fait.

"J'essaie de nouvelles substances !" s'exclame Ford. "Veux-tu servir de cobaye ?"

Il ne lui dira pas que ses recherches concernent la possibilité de ne plus exister.

"Nooon !" s'exclame Bill.

"Que buvais-tu hier ? Est-ce qu'il t'en reste !"

"Toujours prêt à partager !" s'exclame Bill en faisant apparaître un verre d'un breuvage vert fluorescent. "C'est de la vodka de Vodins, soit dit en passant. Avec de vrais morceaux de Vodiens dedans... tu sais... si elle était vraie... he, tu fais quoi, là ?" Sans écouter les complaintes de Bill sur la nécessité de consommer éthique dans un monde illusoire, Ford a versé le liquide dans une éprouvette. "C'est du gâchis."

"Je finirai par le boire..." murmure Ford, en començant ses analyses. "Mais dis-moi, tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'important à faire, dans... ta moitié de la dimension ? M'ignorer, par exemple ?" Il n'a jamais essayé de s'aventurer dans la partie de cet univers qu'il laisse à Bill, mais il mentirait s'il disait ne pas éprouver une vague curiosité dans la façon dont il passe ses journées.

"Vas-y, renvoie-moi ! Histoire que je n'aie pas à faire l'effort tout seul ! Toujours prêt à fuir les conversations sérieuses, et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi."

"Je sais très bien pourquoi !" s'exclame Ford, piqué au vif. "Tu es un pervers qui ne se soucie que de la façon dont il peut me blesser ou me contrôler."

"C'est... assez vrai en fait, même si j'ai d'autres centres d'intérêt. Mais si tu ne me chasses plus, je promets de ne plus te dire de choses horribles."

Ford a un reniflement hautain.

"Ce serait un pacte, Fordsy. Je ne pourrais pas m'en dédire, et toi non plus, cette fois."

En fait, Ford ne sait pas s'il voudrait cela, même s'il pouvait l'avoir sans contrepartie. Il tient à se rappeler ce que Bill est vraiment.

"Disais-tu la vérité tout à l'heure ?" demande-t-il.

"A quel moment ? Mais oui, pour la plus grande partie. L'alcool me fait ça, parfois."

"Ne me mens plus jamais !" s'exclame Ford. "Et je te laisserai rester, et même me dire... toutes les horreurs que tu penses." Et il tend la main, une expression de bravade sur le visage.

"Je ne peux pas promettre ça !" s'exclame Bill, s'enflammant de colère.

"Au sens, tu ne peux magiquement pas ?" demande Ford, moqueur. "Il y a un paradoxe logique, peut-être ?"

"La vérité est si ennuyeuse ! Surtout quand ce n'est même plus moi qui la décide !"

"Je ne t'interdis pas de me raconter des histoires. Juste de me faire croire qu'elles sont vraies. Comme toute celle malheureuse aventure de muse qui m'a choisi. Comme fiction, ce serait une magnifique histoire drôle, certainement."

Ford va pour retirer sa main, mais Bill la frappe, avec colère, avec dépit, comme s'il avait l'impression de perdre.

"Pacte conclu, Stanford Pines ! Et maintenant, tu ne peux plus me chasser."

Une partie de l'esprit de Ford lui souffle que "nous pouvons nous parler encore si tu ne me mens plus jamais" est le genre d'accord qu'on peut conclure, quand on est jeune, avec un ex après une rupture douloureuse.

Ce qui est, basiquement, exactement le cas. Il en rirait, si la situation n'était pas si peu amusante.

"Cela ne va pas m'empêcher de continuer à travailler." dit-il en invoquant un microscope pour observer la vodka de Vodins.

"Sixer," demande le triangle, "sais-tu pourquoi j'ai accepté ?"

"Parce que tu détestes être seul et que tu veux une audience." répond Ford. "Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation."

Les mains de Bill se posent sur son cou, ses doigts trop longs. Le coeur de Ford s'accélère, il sent sa jugulaire qui palpite sous la peau si douce de Bill. Il ignore si elle l'est réellement, ou s'il l'a toujours rendue telle pour lui, pour un jeu de séduction au début, pour mieux le railler ensuite.

"Parce que j'ai tellement envie de toi, Sixer."

Ford est un instant choqué, pas par ses paroles, mais pas l'idée qu'elles soient la vérité. Paralysé un instant, il laisse Bill l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas vorace comme la première fois, ce n'est pas non plus une nouvelle occasion de lui montrer le monde. Ce sont juste des caresses douces et troublantes sur ses lèvres.

Mais bien sûr, par "envie de lui", il veut juste dire qu'il veut le posséder, comme un objet. Ford devra se méfier de ses phrases à double sens, et l'espace d'un instant, l'idée terrifiante lui vient que Bill, même pour ce pacte, a continué de le manipuler tout le long.

Ford lui mord la lèvre - le bord de la paupière - peu importe - et Bill gémit, mais ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter ni même le châtier pour cela.

"Je veux que tu fasses attention à moi. Je veux que tu me regardes. J'ai besoin de toi !"

"Pas de moi." parvient à articuler Ford. "De n'importe qui."

"C'est sûr que plutôt que d'être tout seul, je préfèrerais encore être avec n'importe qui. Même Kryptos. Même le gamin, là, Gideon. Aaaah, c'est quoi ce pacte, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait raconter ? Je voulais juste dire, bien que tu sois une peste ingrate et malpolie, je suis content que ce soit toi. Je t'avais, tu sais. Dans le creux de ma main, ton corps et ton coeur et ton âme et ton esprit, comme je n'ai jamais eu personne. Et puis je t'ai laissé partir, pour jouer, et même quand j'y ai cru, je n'ai jamais réussi à te rattraper. Même après m'être rendu compte que je le voulais. Tu étais juste devenu trop fort, alors que je t'avais vu t'effondrer. Tu es ma plus grande réussite et mon plus grand échec, Sixer."

Ford tremble. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si ce sont les mots de Bill qui lui font cet effet, des mots qui sont vrais, il y croit maintenant qu'il le voit s'embourber, ou si ce sont ses petites mains qui s'infiltrent partout, plus seulement dans son cou mais sous ses vêtements, caressant tous les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps que Bill connaît si bien.

"Veux-tu que je prenne forme humaine ?" demande Bill. "Tu avais l'air d'apprécier. Ou alors cette chose avec les tentacules que tu aimais bien..."

Ford a envie de nier le désir dans son ventre, mais c'est devenu impossible, surtout maintenant que Bill caresse son sexe à demi tendu.

"Pourquoi es-tu si attentionné ?" demande-t-il, luttant contre la tentation.

"Parce que je veux que cela te plaise pour qu'on recommence, quelle question !"

Bill l'embrasse encore. Il est devenu plus grand, note Ford, et ses bras sont si nombreux. Ils le poussent doucement, le maintiennent dans l'air. Ford le mord à nouveau. Le gémissement de Bill est obscène, allume ses sens.

Les mains du démon enflamment son corps entier, et Ford se laisse aller.

* * *

Après ce jour, Ford laisse Bill le toucher. Le démon commence toujours par lui embrasser les yeux, lui donner des nouvelles du monde. Il ne lui demande rien en échange, ce n'est pas un pacte. Mais c'est clairement une offrande, pour le faire mieux plier ensuite, un accord implicite.

Aussi, Ford ne lui dit pas quand il finit par découvrir une potion qui lui permet de quitter cette dimension en esprit et de visiter son monde avec son corps astral. Il a envie de pouvoir garder quelques coups d'avance, même si cela veut dire ne partager la joie de sa brillante découverte avec personne.

Il laisse Bill lui murmurer à l'oreille tout ce avec quoi il l'a séduit la première fois, les descriptions de planètes lointaines et d'autres dimensions, les anecdotes sur les grands hommes de l'histoire avec des comparaisons en sa faveur, les plaisanteries d'un goût douteux que Ford se rappelle avoir trouvées hilarantes autrefois.

Il écoute, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne lui ment plus, et un reste de sa vieille fascination pour les connaissances du démon est toujours là.

Il tente de grappiller tout ce que Bill lui dit sur les âmes, sans pour autant marquer un intérêt particulier pour la question. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Il a l'air d'en connaître un rayon, par contre, sur les effets de différents alcools très puissants. Cela peut servir. Le time punch n'est pas ce qu'il connaît de plus dangereux.

Il laisse Bill le caresser intimement, il le laisse le prendre, et Bill sait rendre cela plaisant, doux quand il le faut, intense et le laissant dans les convulsions du plaisir à la fin, que ce soit avec ses mains, ou le corps humain qu'il s'est créé, ou des langues ou des tentacules ou tous les monstrueux appendices qu'il peut imaginer et qui continuent à éveiller en Ford des désirs pervers et inhumains.

Aussi, parfois, Bill se contente de l'aguicher un peu jusqu'à ce que ce soit Ford qui le prenne - cela, ils ne l'ont jamais fait, avant. Il résiste le plus longtemps possible, mais quand il cède, il le mord, le griffe, le frappe, en même temps qu'il envahit violemment tous les orifices de la forme que Bill porte ce jour-là.

Bill hurle de douleur dans ces moments, ou peut-être d'extase. Ford ne peut pas faire la différence et il soupçonne que Bill non plus.

Il ne peut nier le plaisir qu'il en tire, enivrant et violent. Et il peut aussi voir celui de Bill, ses tremblements et ses yeux dans le vague, après.

Mais à la fin, il n'aime plus Bill, Bill ne l'a jamais aimé, et ils le savent tous les deux.

Et pour lui l'extase de ces accouplements frénétiques ne vaudra jamais celle qu'il ressentait autrefois, quand Bill le caressait doucement avec un doigt seulement.

Et ils le savent tous les deux.

Qu'est-ce cela, se demande-t-il, parfois - toujours après, jamais pendant. Pourquoi participe-t-il à ce jeu ? Est-ce une nostalgie malsaine ? Une sorte d'habitude, de vice, comme une drogue ? Vérifie-t-il seulement qu'il garde sa lucidité, que même dans le plaisir il ne ressent plus rien, que son désespoir a laissé une ombre qui ne s'effacera pas sur la douceur de ses souvenirs ?

"Si tu m'ouvrais ton esprit." dit Bill doucement, aggripé encore au corps de Ford, avec ses bras tout aussi avides que les tentacules qu'il a parfois, "je te donnerais plus de plaisir que tu peux imaginer."

Il se contente de demander, maintenant. Il ne répète même plus ses arguments. La réponse est toujours la même, en des termes légèrement différents.

"Je peux très bien imaginer," répond Ford durement, "je me rappelle. Et ma réponse est toujours non."

Il se rappelle un conte qu'il a dû lire autrefois, avec une héroïne prisonnière auquel un monstre proposait le mariage tous les jours. Elle finissait par céder, n'est-ce pas ? Pour tester sa résistance au syndrome de Stockholm, Ford imagine sa réaction si Bill mourait à nouveau, disparaissait de ce monde minuscule.

Il ne le pleurerait pas, se convainc-t-il, et cela le rassure. Le plus souvent il se sentirait plus tranquille. Il lui manquerait peut-être à de rares occasions. Et il n'aurait pas de compassion pour lui. C'est juste qu'il ne célèbrerait pas non plus. Mais il peut vivre - ou pas vraiment, en fait, rester mort - avec cela.

Et en réalité, conclut-il, il serait surtout un peu jaloux que Bill soit parti le premier.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis qu'il est ici, Ford s'est dit que son sort était terrible. Qu'il voulait connaître une mort réelle et définitive, dès que possible ; et même que c'était sa première motivation.

Maintenant qu'il a en main un elixir qui aurait _peut-être_ cet effet, il se prend à hésiter.

Il n'est pas aussi prisonnier qu'au premier jour. Il peut aller visiter Dipper et Mabel maintenant ; il semble même avoir plus de facilité pour les trouver que pour voir n'importe quoi d'autre. Peut-être Bill avait-il raison sur le fond. Peut-être une forme vestigiale de culte des ancêtres est-elle impliquée ici. Si c'est le cas, il est possible que sa potion ne marche plus quand personne ne se souviendra de lui, mais il a peut-être le temps de prévoir autre chose d'ici-là.

Bien entendu, il regrette de ne pas pouvoir leur parler, les aider. Il a tenté de posséder divers objets comme il pouvait le faire sous forme astrale, mais c'est impossible. Cela doit être pareil pour Bill. Il voudrait au moins pouvoir leur faire savoir qu'il est là, avec eux.

Et puis il se rappelle que s'il pouvait communiquer avec eux ils lui poseraient probablement des questions sur sa situation, sur ce qui lui est arrivé après sa mort. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas se dire, mais à certaines personnes on ne peut pas mentir non plus.

Il imagine leur réaction à la vérité, et il rit amèrement. Dipper aurait honte de lui, il en est certain. Mabel en rirait peut-être, comme à une plaisanterie absurde. Elle aurait raison. Ce n'est rien de plus.

Mais non, ils ignorent tout de ce qu'il est devenu, et s'il disparait, ils n'en sauront rien et il ne leur manquera pas, pas plus que maintenant.

S'il pouvait seulement tester ce breuvage sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais Bill a déjà manifesté clairement son désagrément avant même de savoir les risques, et sur toutes les créatures qu'il pourrait invoquer cela aura exactement l'effet qu'il imaginera, totalement inutile donc. Même la composition est une sorte de devinettes sur des affinités. Vraiment, tout ceci est de la magie, et n'a plus rien à voir avec la science.

Et s'il le gardait pour plus tard ? Un jour où il sera vraiment las de survivre en ce monde ? Non, il ne pourrait pas supporter d'ignorer s'il a vraiment une porte de sortie, de douter toujours.

Que peut-il lui arriver de pire s'il boit ? Disparaître ? Ne pas disparaître ? Rien de bien terrible.

Est-ce que cela compte comme un suicide, quand on est déjà mort ?

Quand il porte la coupe à sa bouche, c'est plus parce qu'il veut savoir, que parce qu'il veut vraiment s'effacer.

* * *

Quand Ford se réveille, il ne voit ni n'entend rien. Il a l'impression d'être enseveli dans un nuage très doux. Puis il tente de bouger, et le nuage se révèle une prison, la soie de l'acier, emprisonnant ses jambes et ses bras, et il comprend où il est.

S'il avait réfléchi aussi rapidement qu'à son ordinaire, il aurait compris qu'il avait échoué au moment exact de son réveil, en comprenant toutes les implications.

"Bill," murmure-t-il. Il ouvre les yeux, en ne distingue qu'un enchevêtrement de tentacules noués autour de lui, partout. Est-ce que ce Bill fait quand il dort ? Ah non, c'est vrai, ici ils ne dorment pas.

Il tente de reconstituer rapidement s'il se rappelle quelque chose, avant que les souvenirs s'enfuient comme les bribes d'un rêve. Déjà, il ne lui reste plus que l'impression très vague de tomber, comme on s'endort, puis une lente disparition de tous ses sens... et d'un coup une sorte de nausée, l'impression de se sentir déchiré, une douleur qui ne le réveillait pas...

Un instant, il pense que c'est lui qui a failli mourir, comme la Bête dans le conte auquel il pensait l'autre jour. Mais Bill ne lui dira pas qu'il l'aime, non. Il ne peut plus lui mentir, c'est la meilleure idée que Ford ait eue peut-être, même si une partie de lui a envie d'entendre ce mensonge-là.

"Bill." dit-il. "Que fais-tu ? Laisse-moi me lever." Il néglige la petite voix dépravée qui lui rappelle combien il a envie de se tordre dans l'étreinte de ces tentacules, de se frotter contre eux, impuissant. Ce n'est pas le moment.

"Tu as essayé de me quitter."

La voix de Bill vibre de fureur et presque de haine, rappelle à Ford des souvenirs terrifiants qui s'étaient à-demi estompés. Il frissonne. Est-ce de la peur ? En tout cas, ses entrailles sont devenues froides comme de la glace.

"Je... ce n'était pas aussi personnel dans ma tête, mais je suppose que c'est vrai." réussit-il à bafouiller. Cela va-t-il à l'encontre du pacte par lequel il a promis à Bill de ne plus le repousser ? Il ne s'est jamais posé la question.

"Tu es à moi, A MOI !" Les tentacules se ressserrent, pas à l'étouffer, mais rendant sa respiration oppressée, haletante. "Si tu recommences... je laisserai le maelström effacer tes souvenirs, cette fois. Et quand tu reviendras à moi - parce que rien ne brisera notre lien - tu ne seras plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Je ferai de toi mon jouet. Même sans te mentir, je te ferai oublier que tu as le moindre pouvoir ici, je te ferai tout accepter. Alors, ne me quitte plus jamais !"

Et Ford sait, grâce à leur pacte, que chaque mot est vrai. Il sait qu'il est prisonnier ici, sans aucun espoir. Il sait aussi que Bill l'a sauvé, en quelque sorte.

"Tu aurais pu le faire dès cette fois." murmure-t-il.

Bill est tenu de dire la vérité, mais pas de répondre, surtout quand ce n'est pas une question.

Comme ce sentiment est malsain. Ford triomphe intérieurement que Bill ait choisi de le garder, plutôt que... plutôt que quoi ? Une version à moitié effacée de lui-même, vide. Ce serait de la compagnie pour le démon, ce serait sa victoire, mais il n'a pas laissé faire... il veut tout de lui... Pourquoi Ford se sent-il si bien, alors qu'il ne peut pas s'enfuir, qu'il ne peut pas même bouger ? Peut-être ce que Bill appelle le maelström était-il froid. Les tentacules semblent l'envelopper d'une chaleur affolante, et le désir de Bill...

Il doit encore être troublé par cette expérience. Il ne ressent pas les choses comme d'habitude. Il a envie de nouer ses bras autour de ceux du démon, de s'y enfouir comme dans un coussin.

Dis-moi que tu me veux, pense-t-il, mais les mots ne passent pas ses lèvres. A la place, il interroge Bill.

"Tu parles du maelström." dit-il. "Tu en sais plus que moi. Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ? Qu'y a-t-il dans le chaos ?"

(Bien sûr, il repense à Stan.)

"Rien !" s'exclame Bill. "La disparition complète et définitive de tes souvenirs, de tout ce qui est toi ! Tu aurais dû me demander avant. Rien n'est pire que le néant."

"Je ne pense pas." murmure Ford.

"Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !"

"Tu n'y connais rien non plus !" répond Ford, piqué. Encore moins que lui, sachant qu'il ignore depuis combien de temps Bill existe. Pour sa part, il a techniquement connu le néant avant sa naissance. Il peut imaginer bien pire que de disparaître.

Je préfère largement le néant à l'éternité avec toi, aurait-il dit il y a encore peu de temps.

Mais les mots qui s'échappent de sa bouche sont : "Je préfère largement le néant aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi !"

Le nuage de tentacules se déforme un peu, et d'un coup l'oeil de Bill est tout près de son visage, la pupille étrécie, d'excitation ou peut-être de panique.

" _Quels sentiments ?_ " demande-t-il.

"Je ne te déteste plus..." répond Ford, gravement. Il vient juste de réaliser que c'est vrai. S'il n'a plus peur de Bill, peut-être a-t-il peur de cela.

"Ce n'est pas un sentiment !" s'exclame Bill. "C'est une absence, c'est proche du néant, justement !"

Ce n'est pas le néant. C'est très loin de cela, c'est quelque chose dont l'intensité le brûle. Mais Ford ne peut pas l'expliquer avec des mots.

"Dis-moi," dit Ford, "si j'étais revenu sans mes souvenirs, cela aurait-il encore été moi ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou rien ?"

Bill semble hésiter un instant.

"Pas toi." dit-il. "Je te dis, tu serais effacé, même s'il reste quelque chose qui s'appelle une âme et est pour toujours lié à moi. Quelqu'un d'autre. Mais avec du potentiel pour être toi, et peut-être quelques restes de souvenirs. Je lui aurais appris qui tu étais, Sixer. Je lui aurais donné envie de te ressembler."

"Arrête." dit Ford. "C'est répugnant." Mais c'est ce que Bill veut. Lui faire peur, le dissuader de recommencer. Il y réussit très bien.

"Depuis quand je suis l'expert sur ça ?" soupire Bill.

"He bien." répond Ford sur un ton qu'il essaie de rendre raisonnable et détaché, "tu as tué beaucoup de personnes, n'est-ce pas ? On doit bien apprendre des choses sur la mort de cette façon ?" Il réfléchit. "Et... les clones que créait ma photocopieuse ? Ils étaient moi, mais en papier ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?"

(Il se rappelle cette fois où Bill dans son corps a enlacé un de ses clones ; et comment l'image de Ford voulait si désespérément lui donner du plaisir. Comment alors que le sperme faisait fondre ses entrailles en boue de papier, il s'est décomposé en murmurant que cela en valait la peine. Ford a été hanté par cette image, s'est demandé s'il serait allé aussi loin. Oh, combien il était malade d'amour.)

"Les clones étaient toi," soupire Bill, "mais sans âme individuelle, juste des copies de la tienne, qui retournent à toi à la fin."

"Mais sans me ramener leurs souvenirs."

"Je t'ai dit. L'âme est une imbécillité. Les souvenirs sont ce qui font que tu es toi."

"Tu n'as pas refusé la mienne, pourtant." murmure Ford.

"Je me souciais peu de qui tu étais, à l'époque, juste de ce que tu pouvais faire pour moi."

Un frisson glacé meurtrit le coeur de Ford. Il l'a mérité. Il pose les questions, il lui a refusé le droit de lui mentir. Il a envie de se serrer contre Bill pour se réchauffer, de frotter son nez, sa joue contre les tentacules qui l'enserrent. Il se retient. Il est toujours dans un état second, pense-t-il. Il le regrettera plus tard.

"Ne veux-tu pas mourir aussi ?" demande-t-il. "Tu as dit que cette dimension était insupportable. ue tu ne voulais plus y être."

"J'ai dit aussi que cela pouvait être pire. Je suis vivant, et tu es à moi, même si je n'ai rien d'autre."

"As-tu de l'espoir ? Imagines-tu que quelque chose pourrait arriver pour rendre ce monde meilleur pour toi, n'importe quoi ?" Les dieux sont peut-être faits pour l'immortalité, même si Ford se demande comment ils peuvent la supporter. Mais Bill aime le chaos, déteste l'immobilité. Ford ne peut l'imaginer satisfait ici. Tôt ou tard il s'ennuiera de ce monde minuscule, il s'ennuiera de lui, et c'est normal.

"Oh Fordsy, tu sais ce que je vais demander..."

Ford rougit malgré lui. "Tu ne devrais pas y croire. Je veux dire, autre chose. Tu as le temps. Vas-tu rassembler ton pouvoir ? Pouvoir communiquer avec le monde extérieur, l'influencer ? Essayer de passer un pacte avec quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Qui sait ? Tu crois que j'ai l'expérience de perdre, que cela m'arrive tous les millénaires ? Peut-être, effectivement, rencontrerai-je un jour une nouvelle personne, une à laquelle je pourrai mentir. Ou peut-être l'humanité sera-t-elle détruite avant, qui sait ? Tu préfèrerais ? Tu serais jaloux, n'est-ce pas, si je passais un pacte avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui m'adorerait comme un dieu. Tu aurais peur que je t'abandonne encore..."

Ford découvre avec effroi qu'il serait effectivement jaloux, désemparé - pas au point de souhaiter la fin de l'humanité, bien évidemment ! Il s'est habitué à l'attention de Bill. Il s'est habitué au besoin que le démon a de lui. Oh, il est tout aussi égoïste que Bill, aussi frustré de compagnie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," soupire Bill, "je n'y crois pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai attendu pendant toutes ces années." Il lui caresse la tête. "Et n'utilise pas ces idées pour t'absoudre de me laisser."

Ford se mord la lèvre. Il n'avait pas réalisé, mais oui, c'est probablement ce qu'il faisait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Fordsy. Tu seras toujours spécial pour moi. Je continuerai à t'embrasser autant que tu le veux, pour toujours." Et il le serre encore un peu plus fort. Ford ne peut pas s'empêcher de savourer la sensation.

Il sait que Bill pense ce qu'il dit, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai. Mais le problème est de son côté. Cela ne devrait pas être important.

"Ne veux-tu pas détruire ce monde ?" demande-t-il à Bill. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il tourne autour de la question, que la conversation l'emporte là où il ne veut pas aller.

"Avec toi et moi dedans ?"

"C'est le principe, oui. Ne m'as-tu pas expliqué à quel point tu aimais les détruire ? Comment tu avais libéré le tien, et comptais faire de même pour le mien ?"

"Et tu t'y es obstinément opposé."

"Ma famille y vivait. Qu'attendais-tu ?"

"J'ai détruit mon monde, Fordsy, avec ma famille dedans."

Ford frissonne un instant.

Ce n'est pas ce dont il voulait parler. Cela ne lui sert à rien. Mais il éprouve une toute nouvelle curiosité pour cela. Il veut comprendre Bill.

"Raconte-moi." murmure-t-il. "S'il te plait. Ce que tu peux dire. Ce que tu veux dire."

Les tentacules noués autour de Ford s'ébranlent en une lente convulsion qui revient sans doute à hausser les épaules.

"Rien de spécial !" répond Bill d'une voix désinvolte. "Ma dimension était la pire qu'on puisse imaginer pour un triangle avec un peu d'imagination, et quand j'ai rencontré des extérieurs... eh bien, je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient une porte de sortie. J'ai eu non seulement la liberté mais des pouvoirs tout à fait raisonnables, et tout ce que j'ai eu à faire est d'offrir les vies de tous mes compatriotes. On pourrait dire que j'ai eu le beurre et l'argent du beurre."

"On... pourrait le dire." murmure Ford, choqué. Puis, comme il a l'habitude de repasser les phrases de Bill dans sa tête, y cherchant des doubles sens. "Est-ce ce que tu dirais, toi ?"

"He, ils seraient morts de toute façon." répond Bill, désinvolte. "Je suis un exilé partout, mais... c'est moi qui l'ai voulu."

"Il y a donc dans ce monde pire que toi. Il y a des créatures qui confèrent des pouvoirs aussi terribles que les tiens." Ford frissonne. "Les as-tu revus ?"

"Non ! Pires que moi, peut-être, mais avec une meilleure étiquette. Une fois que le marché est conclu, hop, personne pour me suivre chez moi... ou plutôt chez les voisins. J'ai essayé de les appeler quand ton frère m'a tué... et je ne sais toujours pas s'ils ont répondu ou pas. Si je serais... encore plus mort ou pas."

C'est moi qui t'ai tué, pense Ford, moi qui ai appuyé sur la gâchette. Il pense aussi, à retardement, que Bill n'a probablement pas les pouvoirs pour détruire cet univers-ci, pas plus que lui.

"S'ils étaient là," pense Ford à voix haute, "cela marcherait-il encore ? Me sacrifier pour t'enfuir ?"

"Je ne ferais jamais cela !" s'exclame Bill, sa voix dure à nouveau. "Tu es vraiment stupide pour un génie !"

"Probablement..." murmure Ford. Il aurait cru qu'ils pourraient obtenir ainsi ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

Il faudra, à un moment, qu'il s'extirpe des bras de Bill. Cela devient trop naturel, trop doux, sans même qu'il ait l'excuse du désir. Mais il a encore une proposition à faire. "Et si nous pouvions détruire cette dimension, ou la fuir ?"

"Le maelström autour, toutes les chances. C'est non. J'aime être prisonnier aussi peu que toi, mais je ne partage pas ton goût pour la mort, je ne comprends pas, je n'approuve pas."

"Je voudrais expérimenter encore." reprend Ford. "Je voudrais voir si on peut résister au maelström, le traverser en gardant ses souvenirs."

"Oh, quelle bonne idée !" se moque Bill. "Expérimenter sur qui ?"

"Sur moi, bien entendu. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Et nous pourrions peut-être quitter cet endroit tous les deux."

Il frissonne en disant cela. Il ne voit pas d'autre choix. Mais cela voudra dire faire confiance à Bill, au moins un peu - et cela veut dire potentiellement le relacher sur le monde. Il ne devrait pas faire cela. Il devrait trouver un moyen de l'abandonner (cela ne marchera pas). Il devrait le supplier de le laisser mourir (il ne sait même pas si Bill le pourrait). Il devrait se sacrifier et rester avec lui pour toujours pour protéger les univers. Si c'est comme en cet instant, ce ne serait pas si mal.

Mais il ne veut pas renoncer.

Le corps de Bill lui semble briller d'une étrange lumière.

"J'ai dit que j'aime comment tu penses, mon petit génie ?" répond le démon en lui caressant les cheveux, toute moquerie disparue de sa voix. Ford ferme les yeux et essaie d'oublier le passé et le futur.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tu dois promettre. Par un pacte." insiste Ford. "Sinon, jamais je ne te laisserai entrer dans ma tête."

Il a déjà bu la potion qui est censée améliorer sa mémoire, avec laquelle il a obtenu de très bons résultats sur des exercices mnémotechniques simples.

"D'accord, je n'effacerai rien qui puisse changer tes sentiments sur moi. Promis."

"Ni sur ma famille." insiste Ford.

Bill soupire. "Dis-moi ce que je peux effacer, ce sera plus court."

"He bien, puisque tu insistes," répond Ford d'un ton moqueur, "j'ai lu un livre intitulé _The Bell Curve_ qui était abominable. Si tu pouvais m'en enlever tout souvenir... J'aurais bien dit _Twilight_ aussi, mais malheureusement il est hors-pacte, il faut partie des livres qui me font penser à toi."

"Et que vais-je avoir en échange ?" demande Bill. "C'est un pacte, après tout ?"

"Tu pourras tout voir ! Tout de mes pensées, mes émotions les plus intimes ? Est-ce que cela ne vaut rien, pour toi ?" Il a pris à Bill sa capacité à mentir. Il ne le regrette pas, mais c'était important pour lui. Le moins qu'il puisse faire est de lui offrir sa vérité en retour.

"Bon, bon..." soupire Bill en serrant sa main.

Ford se sent comme fatigué un temps. Il ne peut pas dormir, pourtant. Il essaie de ressentir la présence de Bill, mais rien ne le rappelle l'ivresse de lui ouvrir son esprit qu'il ressentait autrefois, ni l'effroi quand il entrait dans ses rêves, après.

"Ai-je réussi ?" demande-t-il quand le démon réapparaît devant lui.

"A toi de me dire. Te rappelles-tu un livre appelé _The Bell Curve_ ?"

Ford se gratte la tête. "Jamais entendu parler."

"Eeeeet je vous présente notre perdant de la semaine, Stanford Pines ! Quoique, d'après ce que tu me disais, et ce que j'en ai effleuré, tu devrais être reconnaissant d'avoir oublié cela. Alors, combien de temps pourrons-nous continuer ce petit jeu ? Combien as-tu lu de mauvais livres dans ta vie ? _Beaucoup, je suis un nerd, et même pas omniscient pour savoir à l'avance s'ils en valent la peine_ ! C'est bien ce que je pensais."

"Suffisamment. J'espère. Sinon, je te fais confiance pour en inventer."

"Tout ce que je _peux_ inventer est meilleur que le meilleur livre humain !" proteste Bill en riant.

* * *

"Alors ?" demande Bill. "Quels souvenirs as-tu de _Da Vinci Code_ ?

"Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles." grogne Ford.

"Et un échec de plus ! On finira bien par arriver à cent. Encore que, on devrait compter comme ça ? C'est idiot, j'ai huit doigts, tu en as douze. On devrait arriver à quatre-vingt-seize ! Et si on inventait de nouveaux mots pour les nombres ? Nous en sommes à l'essai pantoufle..."

Ford pouffe de rire, tente de le dissimuler avec sa main.

Soudain, il ne se rappelle plus ce qui le faisait rire.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demande-t-il. "Tu devais entrer dans ma tête, c'est ça ? Effacer le souvenir d'un livre ?"

" _Da Vinci Code._ Et surprise ! Je l'ai fait ! Quand tu ne regardais pas !"

"Je me rappelle parfaitement, pourtant. Avec les enfants de Jésus et Marie-Madeleine..."

"Sixer, tu as réussi ! Je l'ai effacé et c'est toujours là ! Tu es brillant ?"

"Sérieusement ?"

"Yep ! Je ne peux plus te mentir, tu te rappelles au moins de ça ? Comment tu as fait ?"

"Cette potion-là... elle n'augmente pas la mémoire. Au contraire, elle la bloque, on oublie tout ce qu'on a appris pendant ce temps. Mais je me suis dit, si cela fixe tellement l'esprit qu'on ne peut rien effacer non plus..."

Bill se colle contre sa poitrine, noue ses petits bras autour de sa nuque, cligne de l'oeil contre sa gorge, le caressant doucement de ses cils. Ford rougit sauvagement.

"Laissons tous les effets se dissiper." dit-il d'une voix hachée. "Pour éviter toute interférence. Et ensuite... il sera temps de voir si le maelström peut faire pire que toi.

* * *

"Tu as dit que tu m'avais ramené à temps la dernière fois." dit Ford d'une voix qui tremble un peu. "Cette fois, je te demande de ne pas le faire. S'il peut... rester quelque chose de moi, c'est mieux. Mais ne me ramène pas trop tôt. Sinon je n'aurai aucun moyen de savoir si l'expérience est concluante."

"Tu sais ce que je ferai si tu échoues." rappelle Bill.

"Oui. Je sais." répond Ford en frissonnant. Cette expérience a plus d'enjeu que quand il pensait que la mort était le pire qui pouvait lui arriver.

"Tu as intérêt à être aussi génial que tu en donnes l'impression." poursuit le démon d'un ton buté.

"He bien, si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis pour moi et tant mieux pour toi." rétorque Ford, irrité.

"Tu crois que je voudrais que tu échoues ?"

"C'était ton idée, n'est-ce pas ? Avoir une marionnette à ma place..."

"Je t'ai dit ce que je ferais, je ne _voulais_ pas que tu m'abandonnes ! Oh, et puis je ne joue plus à ça ! C'est ridicule !"

"Quoi ?" demande Ford, interloqué. "Mais tu m'avais dit..."

"Je le pensais à ce moment ! Et je n'ai pas passé de pacte ! Cela ne compte pas comme mentir. Je peux bien changer d'avis, tu changes d'avis tout le temps ! Si je décide de te ramener avant que ta mémoire soit effacée, je le ferai."

"Bill," dit Ford doucement. "S'il te plait. Nous avions décidé cela ensemble. Tu veux partir d'ici autant que moi. Bien sûr, nous pouvons reporter à plus tard, mais en passer par là est nécessaire. Aie confiance en moi."

"POURQUOI veux-tu partir, toi ? Rappelle-le moi ?"

"Je veux..." Ce n'est plus la présence de Bill qui le désespère. Il s'y est fait. "Comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Je veux pouvoir interagir avec le monde. Je veux avoir un effet. Tu m'as dit que j'étais brillant, mais ici, que puis-je faire avec mon intellect ?"

"Pour l'instant, tu es juste en train de résoudre le mystère de la vie après la mort et de l'éternité." se moque Bill.

Ford sourit malgré lui. "Tu marques un point. Mais justement, est-ce possible de ne jamais savoir si cela marche vraiment ? Et personne n'en profitera. Que vaut mon esprit si je ne fais rien avec, si je ne change pas le monde ?"

"Tu m'as changé, moi ! Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi !"

"Quoi..." articule péniblement Ford, le souffle coupé.

"Quoi ?" demande Bill, semblant aussi surpris que lui.

Il y a un long silence, mais Ford parle le premier.

"S'il te plait, laisse-moi un instant."

"Mais Fordsy, le fait que..."

"Je ne peux pas te forcer." interrompt Ford d'une voix tendue. "Mais s'il te plait. Si tu comprends ce que tu m'as dit - si ces mots ont le même sens pour moi que pour toi - alors accorde-moi un peu de solitude. Sans raison. Juste parce que je te le demande."

"Je voulais..."

Puis Bill s'interrompt, et disparait.

Ford se met à hurler et à pleurer en même temps. Des larmes lui dégoulinent sur le visage, lui coulent du nez, plus vite qu'il ne peut les essuyer avec le dos de ses mains. Il pourrait invoquer un mouchoir s'il le voulait ; il l'a oublié.

Il s'effondre à terre, ou peut-être s'est-il couché exprès, pour frapper son visage contre le sol dur, pour ressentir la douleur quand il cogne de ses poings.

Il pensait - il s'était convaincu que Bill ne pouvait pas aimer, pas du tout, que c'était un démon. Mais pourquoi - pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il est trop tard - et cela veut dire qu'à l'époque... il ne peut plus se réconforter avec une impossibilité. C'est juste lui qui n'avait pas été assez. Il veut mourir, il veut disparaître, plus que jamais, pour ne plus ressentir ce regret.

Il se griffe les poignets, se griffe le visage. Cela l'apaise un peu, ou peut-être est-ce juste le temps qui passe, qu'il a oublié de mesurer. Son coeur battait si vite que cela aurait aussi bien pu être plusieurs éternités.

Une fois qu'il est calmé, il repense à l'ancienne proposition de Bill.

 _Laisse-moi entrer dans ton esprit et y changer tes sentiments et tes souvenirs. Et je te rendrai heureux à nouveau._

Bien sûr, il a refusé avec horreur. Cela aurait été comme de mourir. Abandonner ce qu'il est, ce en quoi il croit. Mais est-ce que mourir n'est pas ce qu'il cherche maintenant, une fin meilleure que le désespoir qu'il ressent en ce moment ?

Il deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre, mais il donnerait à cette personne - qui serait, d'une certaine façon, le gamin qu'il était à vingt-cinq ans - l'amour réciproque et heureux qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Est-ce si mauvais ?

Bien sûr, Bill l'avait manipulé, à l'époque, pour détruire le monde. Mais le démon avait l'air aussi de tenir à sa reddition. Accepterait-il, en échange, de ne plus le pousser à détruire des univers habités, peut-être de ne plus essayer de le faire lui-même ? Si oui, Ford aurait rempli sa mission, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'aurait arrêté, comme il se l'est promis.

Alors, pourquoi ne pas se laisser tomber amoureux, au fond du gouffre ? Pourquoi l'idée continue-t-elle à le révolter, encore maintenant, quand elle leur donnerait à tous les deux ce qu'ils disent chercher ?

Cela ne marcherait pas, se dit-il. Bill peut dire la vérité en ce moment, mais il se lassera vite. Ce n'est pas une issue. Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression de le regretter ?

Que veut Ford exactement ? Quelle est la meilleure fin qu'il puisse imaginer tout en restant lui-même ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de réponse à cette question ?

Et aucune ne vient, alors qu'il reste étalé à terre, sur le sol dur, sous un ciel sans soleil.

* * *

Soudain il pense à Bill. Non, c'est une mauvaise façon de dire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pensé à autre chose tout ce temps. Il pense aux sentiments de Bill, et à la façon dont il a dû prendre sa réaction. Qu'a-t-il pu croire ?

"Bill !" appelle-t-il.

Pas de réponse, ce qui est logique, si Bill non seulement l'a laissé tranquille mais ne l'a pas observé pendant tout ce temps. Si c'est le cas, Ford lui en es reconnaissant.

Bill ne méritait pas cela.

Ou plutôt, ce qu'il venait de dire ne méritait pas cela. Ford pourrait se moquer de lui-même à loisir, et Bill ne s'en privera probablement pas. Il est resté digne, le coeur brisé, quand Bill l'a trahi. Il est resté sarcastique quand Bill l'a physiquement torturé et maintenant, il s'effondre, pour cela seulement. Il ne pouvait pas garder un semblant d'équilibre éternellement, quand il était toujours au bord du précipice.

"Tu peux revenir !" crie-t-il inutilement. "Je suis désolé."

Si Bill écoute et fait semblant de ne pas le faire, ou s'il a entendu mais ne veut pas sembler être à sa botte... Ford ne s'offenserait plus de cela. Il ne veut juste pas qu'il pense qu'il est tout seul.

Comment Bill faisait-il pour le trouver quand il s'isolait, dans ce monde sans consistance ? C'était en pensant l'un à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se concentre sur Bill. Il ferme les yeux, et lui envoie le même message, dans sa tête. Il n'est pas certain de savoir comment faire. Il imagine le retrouver, où qu'il soit...

"Yellow, Fordsy ! Tu t'es fait attendre !"

Il est rassuré en entendant cette voix désinvolte, même si après ce qui vient de se passer, il n'est pas certain que ce soit sincère. Devrait-il demander ce qui s'est passé ? Ou laisser Bill en parler quand il voudra.

"He, tu t'es fait mal !" Bill volète vers lui, pose les mains sur les griffures de son visage. Ford sent qu'il essaie de modifier l'univers pour les effacer. Il pourrait aisément l'arrêter ; c'est son corps, et s'ils se battent pour le maîtriser, c'est lui qui va gagner. Mais il n'a pas de raison de l'en empêcher, et ses griffures guérissent peu à peu.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu fait ça ?" demande Bill. "Tu aurais pu me frapper plutôt. Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? J'adore aussi. Vraiment, ça aurait été mieux pour nous deux."

Ford sent le sang monter à ses joues. Il ne veut pas savoir comment Bill peut penser cela. Même quand il aimait Bill de toute son âme, il n'aurait pas voulu... n'aurait pas proposé...

"Je vais te serrer dans mes bras, Stanford Pines," dit Bill, d'un ton toujours léger. "A quoi devrais-je ressembler ?"

Il prend son apparence humaine habituelle. Il prend un instant l'apparence de Stan, et Ford a un sursant d'incompréhension. Puis il redevient un triangle, et vraiment, il n'a pas besoin de s'amuser ainsi.

"Comme tu voudras." répond Ford. Puis, pour être sûr. "Pas mon frère, tout de même."

Il ferme les yeux, ouvre les bras. C'est la texture habituelle de la peau de Bill qui se serre contre sa peau. En triangle, mais presque aussi grand que lui. Ce sont ses mains qui se nouent dans son dos, dans son cou, autour de sa taille. Il se laisse aller, se laisse porter, frotte sa joue contre sa peau.

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser." dit Ford. "Est-ce que... est-ce que ce serait jouer avec tes sentiments, ou..."

Bill ricane. "Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, Fordsy. Tu ne sais même pas à quoi jouer avec des sentiments ressemble."

Ford n'attend pas plus d'invitation, et pose ses lèvres sur la peau du démon, laisse une traînée de petits baisers, se déplaçant vers sa paupière. Pourquoi cela lui semble-t-il si étrange ? C'est loin d'être leur première fois.

Mais il n'arrive pas à se rappeler la dernière fois où c'est lui qui a embrassé Bill, et pas le contraire.

"Tu m'aimes aussi." dit Bill. Ce n'est pas une question, mais le ton est légèrement incertain.

"Je suis désolé." répond Ford en secouant la tête. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'est réellement. Peut-être est-ce un des facteurs pour ses larmes tout à l'heure. Parce qu'il voudrait pouvoir retrouver la force avec laquelle il ressentait dans sa jeunesse, et peut-être que la honte l'en écrase.

"Mais tu n'as jamais aimé personne d'autre après moi ! Je te regardais !"

Ford frissonne. Il ressent toujours un certain malaise à ce sujet. Mais il n'a jamais cru que sa relation avec Bill pourrait avoir quoi que ce soit de normal. C'est une des illusions auxquelles il a échappé.

"Je n'aurais pas forcément montré..."

"Et j'ai regardé dans ta tête, dans tes souvenirs, il n'y avait personne."

Peut-être que tu m'as juste dégoûté de l'amour en général, pense Ford. Mais il ne le dit pas. Ce serait cruel. Et ce n'est qu'une idée, même pas une théorie. Il n'était pas le genre à tomber amoureux, même avant.

"Reste avec moi ici," dit encore Bill. "Pour toujours. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, je crois."

"Tu crois." remarque Ford. "Mais tu te lasseras."

"Si tu me laisses entrer dans ma tête pour te rappeler tes anciens sentiments, Fordsy, je te laisserai entrer dans la mienne. Tu pourras faire en sorte que mes sentiments durent toujours. Tu pourras faire de moi tout ce que tu veux. C'est ce que vous appelez le mariage, je crois ? Mais en mieux !"

Oh, ce sentiment dérangeant de puissance qu'il a quand Bill se propose de s'offrir à lui ainsi. Il se demande un instant si c'est ce que Bill ressentait quand lui... non, il n'aime pas le tour que prennent ses pensées.

"Tu pourras me faire ressentir du remords pour ce que je t'ai fait..." plaide Bill - bien sûr il ne connaît pas cela, et Ford ricane un instant de sa propre délicatesse.

"Me laisserais-tu faire en sorte que tu ne veuilles même pas détruire les univers ?" demande Ford. Il n'arrive pas à croire à son avidité, quand tout ceci est pervers d'un bout à l'autre.

"Mais nous resterions ici, Sixer. Je suis un dieu, et je serais à toi. Tu sais que tu le veux."

Bien sûr, il y a une part de lui qui se consume d'envie d'accepter. Il y a les restes de son amour de jeunesse, et ceux de son désir de vengeance, et son envie de disparaître. Et même s'il essaie de s'en défendre il veut toujours Bill, de façon alarmante. Je serais à toi. Ces mots le font trembler de quelque chose qui va bien plus profond que le désir ou la rancune.

Mais tout ceci est dans le passé, et Ford veut croire, contre toute raison, qu'il a encore un avenir.

"Je vais partir." dit-il. "Je vais tenter de quitter cette dimension en gardant mes souvenirs, comme prévu. Je..."

Je ne te laisserai plus me toucher jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies laissé essayer, pense-t-il. Il n'a pas envie d'aller jusque-là. Il s'extirpe cependant de l'étreinte de ses bras, doucement.

"J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai raison." conclut-il.

Il aura toujours besoin de quelque chose d'autre dans sa vie. Il ne peut pas avoir juste Bill, il ne peut plus, il ne pourra plus jamais. Ses sentiments sont confus, mais cela, il le sait.

"Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu reviennes comme une coquille vide. Je ne veux plus. Tu es tout ce que j'ai."

Ford frissonne.

"Je ne le veux pas non plus !" répond-il honnêtement. "J'ai juste confiance dans le fait que cela peut marcher, que cela en vaut la peine."

"Vraiment ? Tu te crois génial à ce point ?"

Ford s'apprête à répondre, mais apparemment c'était une question rhétorique. Bill poursuit déjà. "Si tu veux tenter le grand saut, donne-moi de tes drogues, et je pars avec toi."

"Mais..." C'est maintenant que Ford a envie de protester, de dire que cela doit encore être testé, que ce n'est pas certain. Mais ce serait hypocrite de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hoche la tête.

"Si nous ne revenons pas ici," dit-il, "alors laisse-moi un peu de temps, pour... me préparer. Je te préviendrai, je te le promets."

"Le plus tard sera le mieux, Sixer !" s'exclame Bill joyeusement, et Ford devine bien qu'il espère que ce sera jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

Il y a plusieurs choses que Ford voulait faire.

Tout d'abord, il va encore une fois visiter Dipper et Mabel, en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois. Ils n'étaient pas là quand il est mort. Il ne les a pas vus pleurer à ses côtés ou faire semblant de sourire. Il a mieux que cela quand il les observe sans qu'ils puissent le voir, sans rien pour entacher leur joie.

Ce jour-là, c'est une réunion de famille, et l'aînée de Mabel va avoir un enfant bientôt.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être un grand-oncle !" s'exclame Dipper. "Je suis trop jeune pour ça !" et Mabel rit, et lui offre d'autorité un pull-over rouge tricoté main. Bien sûr, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire.

"Je tricotais déjà quand j'étais plus jeune que toi !" dit-elle d'un ton faussement vexé au petit ami de l'enfant de Dipper, qui s'interroge sur le lien entre les grand-mères et les pelotes.

C'est une bonne journée, et Ford n'aura pas de regrets que ce soit la dernière fois.

Que lui reste-t-il d'autre ? Il relit tout ce qu'il a noté en termes de souvenirs. Il en avait déjà oublié une partie. Il espère que cela servira à quelque chose, que ce n'est pas un dernier rappel avant que tout soit effacé. Il ne reviendra plus ici. Cela ne fait même pas un an, et il pensait à y passer l'éternité...

Il relit avec émotion les passages sur Stan. D'après ce que dit Bill, sa mémoire a déjà été effacée, et il connaît déjà ce qu'il y a après. Que ce soit une autre dimension, ou une réincarnation dans le monde qu'il connaît, à une époque ou à une autre, en humain ou pas...

Stan a vécu cela, et il ne sait pas qu'il sait. Il ne le saura jamais même si Ford le croisait par hasard. Peut-être que cette idée d'effacer les mémoires à chaque passage est une bonne idée. Il y a des pertes qui s'accumulent. Ford veut juste...

Il veut vérifier si c'est possible au moins une fois. Il ne veut pas vaincre la mort pour être immortel, juste pour savoir si c'est possible, et il veut, si son âme est vraiment liée à jamais à celle de Bill, savoir pourquoi.

"Sixer !" Il y pensait juste, et bien sûr le triangle l'interrompt au bout de quelques dizaines de pages seulement. "Veux-tu que je te dise comment des dinosaures ont failli devenir intelligents et inventer la première machine à voyager dans le temps ?"

C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il se rappelle sa vie, mais c'est peut-être aussi la dernière fois qu'il profite du savoir incommensurable de Bill, et l'ordre n'est pas très important. "Certainement." dit-il. "J'aimerais bien."

Bill sait raconter, on ne peut pas nier cela. Il est en train d'expliquer comment la Time Police est remontée dans le passé pour altérer génétiquement les bras des tyrannosaures parce qu'ils n'auraient pas eu de menottes assez grandes sinon, et Ford se demande si c'est la dernière fois qu'ils parlent ainsi.

Il prend la petite main de Bill entre ses doigts. Le triangle semble grandir, et bientôt leurs doigts s'entrelacent. L'histoire continue, et Bill se vante d'avoir personnellement aidé quelques dinosaures à s'évader vers le vingt-quatrième siècle.

"Ils devraient réapparaître dans pas trop longtemps. Ca serait amusant à voir."

Ford voit très bien que Bill essaie de le manipuler pour ne pas tenter son projet tout de suite, pour attendre pendant un temps qui peut-être lui semble honnêtement court. Mais cela ne lui déplait pas.

Il porte la main de Bill à sa bouche et l'embrasse. Le démon se fige en pleine phrase.

"Désolé." dit-il. Il aimerait être certain de ce qui le pousse vers Bill depuis qu'il lui a confessé... il ne pense pas que ce soit pour le blesser, plus maintenant, mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il fait.

"Ne sois pas désolé une seconde." ordonne Bill.

Son autre main caresse la joue de Ford, glisse juste derrière le lobe de son oreille, à un endroit qui le fait frissonner Ford tout son corps. Il lui faut combattre le réflexe d'incliner la tête en signe de soumission, de lui offrir sa nuque si sensible.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux." lui murmure Bill. "Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin."

Ford prend le temps de réfléchir alors que Bill lui caresse le crâne en mouvements circulaires, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"Je voudrais..." dit-il, "je voudrais juste te dire au revoir."

"Vraiment ? Juste ça ?" se moque Bill.

Ford sourit. "Pas seulement, sans doute." Mais en réalité, il se sent bien, il n'a besoin de rien. Il sait que Bill peut l'assaillir de sensations, lui faire éprouver des désirs violents. Ce n'est juste pas ce qu'il a choisi de faire.

Bill lui caresse les lèvres. Ses doigts s'introduisent en lui quand Ford ouvre la bouche.

"Me veux-tu, Stanford Pines ?"

C'est la première fois que Bill lui demande, réalise Ford. Depuis très longtemps.

"Oui." répond-il solennellement.

Bill claque des doigts, et ils ne sont plus assis dans de l'espace solidifié, mais sur un lit, un grand lit confortable aux draps blancs et brodés.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de dormir ici, et Ford n'en a pas utilisé un depuis longtemps.

Bill l'allonge sur le lit, et lui enlève lentement ses vêtements, effleurant sa peau trop tendrement et trop peu à chaque fois, plutôt que de les faire disparaître ou de les déchirer. Ses mains devenues plus grandes couvrent tous son corps, une langue explore le torse de Ford...

"Que veux-tu ?" demande encore Bill, d'une voix plus urgente.

Les mots s'échappent de la bouche de Ford. "Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes."

"Je t'aime, Stanford Pines." répond le triangle d'une voix qui rayonne de satisfaction. Ford aurait envie de pleurer à nouveau, mais sans le désespoir de la dernière fois. Plus une nostalgie, un regret de ne pas pouvoir répondre avec les mêmes paroles. "Je t'aime et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait, comment j'ai fait. Je trouvais ça stupide. Je me trouve toujours stupide. Mais les choses les plus idiotes sont souvent les meilleures, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il joue toujours avec le corps de Ford. Une douce chaleur se répand par frissons dans tous son corps, s'enfonce de plus en plus profond sous sa peau.

"Crois-tu que c'est la dernière fois ?" demande-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Je ferai tout ce qui te plaira." dit Bill. "Et je ne demande même pas à entrer dans ta tête, cette fois ! Dis-moi seulement ce que tu veux le plus. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, à quoi je dois ressembler, tout ce que tu voudras."

Ford rougit. C'est une question sérieuse alors, pas juste un jeu.

"Je voudrais... je voudrais être serré contre toi, pouvoir te sentir contre moi partout." dit-il d'une voix hésitante. "Et je voudrais te faire... te donner du plaisir. Est-ce que je peux faire cela ? Sans te faire mal ? Sous ta forme humaine si c'est nécessaire, ou n'importe quelle forme ? Je me moque de ce à quoi tu ressembles. Cela n'a jamais vraiment compté."

La voix de Bill est haut perchée, surexcitée. "Oh oui je peux faire ça, Sixer."

Il se déploie, s'enveloppe autour de lui. Son corps, ses mains, ses langues sont partout, tout ce qui existe dans l'univers de Ford. Oh, ces caresses paresseuses entre ses cuisses qui le rendent fou...

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Bill le fait virevolter à la pointe du désir, depuis qu'ils sont ici, mais c'est la première fois qu'il ne ressent pas cette honte, cet avertissement déplaisant au fond de son coeur, qu'il se sent émotionnellement comblé.

Le corps de Bill est pressé contre son visage. Il sort sa langue, le lèche doucement.

"Oh oui !" s'exclame Bill. "Oui, nous pouvons faire cela." La consistance en est étrange, plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, et Ford embrasse et lèche comme s'il voulait le dévorer. Bill gémit et tremble contre le corps de Ford et contre ses lèvres et contre chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Il n'oublie pas que c'est la fin, et il n'oublie pas qu'il n'aime plus Bill ; presque pas.

Après, quand Bill est redevenu un petit triangle dans ses bras, il sent une question non posée dans son regard. Il ne sait pas quelle elle est. M'aimes-tu ? Acceptes-tu de rester avec moi dans cette dimension pour toujours ? Il répond, pourtant, en secouant doucement et tristement la tête.

* * *

Ils boivent ensemble, solennellement, la potion qui doit fixer leurs mémoires à ce moment précis, qui fera en sorte que le maelström n'efface qu'une copie.

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure la transition." explique Ford. J'en ai mis trop plutôt que pas assez. Nos souvenirs reviendront plus tard, peu à peu, après des années peut-être. Si le système est correctement fait, quelle que soit l'issue, ils ne nous manqueront pas." Il explique dans les détails, pour cacher sa nervosité.

Ce n'est pas encore irréversible. Cela le sera dans quelques instants.

La seconde potion est celle qui les tue, qui les fait quitter ce monde pour passer dans l'entre-mondes que Bill appelle le maelström.

Ils boivent ensemble, lentement.

Puis Ford se sent tomber.

Ce monde existera-t-il encore, maintenant que plus personne n'y habite ? Et si oui, cela restera-t-il éternellement théorique, abstrait, ou sera-t-il un jour découvert par quelqu'un qui verra ce qu'ils y ont laissé ?

Non, ce n'est pas le moment de s'abandonner à la rêverie. Il cherche Bill du regard, ne le trouve pas. Il se maudit silencieusement. Ils n'ont pas testé cela. Serait-il possible qu'ils soient déjà séparés ?

Il ne voit rien, n'entend rien. Alors il essaie de se rappeler la douleur qui l'écartelait, quand Bill l'a rappelé.

Le démon peut-il encore lui faire cela ? Et si, comme il le disait, leur lien est réciproque, Ford peut-il le faire aussi ? Il se concentre, essaie de trouver cela en lui.

Cela lui fait moins mal que la dernière fois, et il a l'impression d'aller contre le courant, à grande vitesse. Il se heurte contre une des arêtes de Bill, et réalise alors qu'il ne voit presque plus. A tâtons, il attrape quelque chose qui se révèle être un des pieds de Bill, la ramène contre lui. Le démon lui saisit les cheveux.

"Je ne te vois pas !" crie-t-il.

"La voix de Bill lui parvient, très faible." Moi je te vois et je t'entends. Ce n'est pas la peine de crier. Je dis ça juste pour t'informer, bien entendu, et pas parce que cela me déplait. De toute façon, je suis en train de mourir. A côté, tout semble une bonne nouvelle."

Les courants semblent essayer de les séparer, mais ils s'accrochent fermement l'un à l'autre. Est-ce que cela change quelque chose, se demande Ford, ou est-ce qu'il a juste envie de rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible ? Il a envie de se retrouver dans le même monde que Bill, réalise-t-il, à la même époque. Il a envie de lui parler à nouveau, après.

"Hey, si nous restons ainsi," lui dit Bill comme pour répondre à sa question, "il est possible que nous naissions ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu ? Frères jumeaux, Sixer ?"

"J'ai déjà un jumeau que personne ne remplacera jamais !" s'exclame-t-il presque automatiquement, outré. Et puis, plus doucement. "Et puis ce serait de l'inceste."

"Ou la même personne !" s'exclame Bill. Ford doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, pourtant, et déjà il ne le sent presque plus dans ses bras. "Toi dans ma tête, moi dans la tienne, comme je voulais. Ton intelligence et la mienne, ton ambition et la mienne, dans le même corps. Ha ha, le monde n'a qu'à bien se tenir !"

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?" Ford a l'impression qu'un vent violent et glacé lui souffle aux oreilles et couvre les sons, sauf qu'il n'entend pas le vent non plus, et qu'il a si froid qu'il ne ressent plus les engelures.

"Comment je saurais ? Mais en fait, ce sera la surprise. J'aime bien les surprises. Je l'avais un peu oublié. Dis, tu as parlé d'inceste, cela veut dire que pour toi nous serons encore ensemble ?"

Ford a certainement supposé trop. Ils ne seront plus seuls au monde. Il aura d'autres possibilités. Bill aura d'autres possibilités.

"Oh je voudrais, je voudrais." dit Bill. "Et toi ?"

Ford suppose que la question est plus sérieuse qu'il n'y paraît et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine.

"Bill." dit-il. "Tu voulais réveiller mes anciens souvenirs, et je voudrais que tu saches que tu n'auras plus jamais mon adoration, ni ma soumission, ni ma confiance inconditionnelle. Je sais qui tu es. Nous ne reviendrons jamais en arrière."

Ford essaie de serrer Bill plus fort dans ses bras, de ressentir sa présence.

"Mais il est possible que je tombe amoureux de toi, juste différemment. Comme un égal." avoue-t-il enfin. "Ce n'est pas la même chose, et tu ne voudrais pas forcément cela."

La voix de Bill hurle comme dans le lointain, même s'il est certain de ne pas l'avoir laché. "Tu sais, Sixer, que j'oublierai tout de ça, que tu oublieras tout, parce que nous avons bu cette maudite potion pour fixer nos mémoires ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! C'est trop important !"

Ford sait bien qu'ils vont oublier. C'est pour cela qu'il peut se permettre de se l'avouer, de lui avouer. Il ne dit pas cela parce qu'il veut s'attacher Bill avec des liens d'espoir. Il le dit parce qu'il vient de le comprendre, et que, comme dit Bill, c'est important.

Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le retrouver en lui une seconde fois.

Peut-être que Bill lui parle encore. D'une certaine façon, il l'espère. Mais il n'entend plus rien, ne voit plus rien, ne ressent plus rien.

"Hey," dit-il, au cas où Bill l'entendrait encore. "Tout va bien."

Il continue à parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rappelle plus ce qu'il dit, ni à qui il parle, ni ce que veut dire exactement exister, et à quoi ressemblent les mots, et ce qu'est le temps.

Pourtant ses bras ne lachent pas prise, et il a encore en lui une étincelle d'espoir bien après en avoir oublié le nom.


End file.
